1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the presentation of Internet and DSS data, and more specifically to displaying a graphic user interface that facilitates a user""s ability to access DSS programing, Internet information, or a combination thereof.
2. Related Art
Over the last few years there has been a growing demand for entertainment systems that facilitate a user""s ability to access multiple broadcast, information, and entertainment mediums. One type of broadcast medium is a broadcast satellite system such as a digital satellite system (DSS). DSS typically includes an antenna, an integrated receiver decoder (IRD), a television receiver (TV), and a remote controller. DSS may additionally include an analog video cassette recorder (VCR) that receives analog data for recording purposes.
In operation, the antenna receives digital bit streams from a satellite and routes the bit streams to the IRD. Typically, the digital bit streams include informational content data (e.g., video and/or audio) and programming data for one or more shows. The IRD receives the bit streams from the antenna and decodes the bit streams into data that can be presented to a user via the TV. The user selects which portion of the decoded data is transmitted from the IRD to the TV through actuation of the remote controller.
One type of information and entertainment medium is the Internet. The Internet may be accessed by a user through an Internet terminal system such as a WebTV Plus system. The WebTV Plus system typically includes a TV, an Internet terminal interconnecting the TV to the user""s phone line and the user""s cable line, and a remote controller that can be actuated by the user to control what information is presented on the TV by the Internet terminal. In addition, the WebTV Plus system may also include a wireless keyboard and a printer.
In operation, the Internet terminal receives cable-based broadcasts from the user""s cable service provider via the user""s cable line and receives Internet data from the user""s Internet service provider via the user""s phone line. The user selects how the received information is displayed on the TV through actuation of the remote controller.
Currently there exists a need for an integrated DSS/Internet system that permits a user to simultaneously view on a display screen a video program of a tunned channel, a decimated video of the program of the tuned channel, and a guides logo in which there is a miniature video of the current tuned channel.
To address the shortcomings of the available art, the present invention includes an integrated DSS/WebTV receiver that is communicatively connected to an Internet service provider, a DSS service provider, and (optionally) a local broadcast station to provide a display of DSS programs, Internet web sites, and local broadcast channels in a seamless fashion. The DSS/WebTV receiver generates a graphical user interface (GUI), displayed on a television screen, for facilitating a user""s navigation through the DSS, Internet, and local broadcast data.
The integrated DSS/WebTV receiver of the present invention includes DSS processing circuitry (e.g., a DSS processing element such as a Texas Instruments model AV 1700 chip or an equivalent circuit) that receives wireless television communication signals, the wireless television communication signals including informational content data, i.e. audio and visual entertainment information, and programing data, e.g., scheduling data, related to the informational content data, Internet processing circuitry (e.g., a central processing unit (CPU), manufactured by Quantum Effect Design, Inc. (xe2x80x9cQEDxe2x80x9d) or equivalent circuit, operably connected to an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) such as a Solo model ASIC manufactured by WebTV Networks Inc.) that receives computer network communication signals and processes the received wireless television communication signals and the received computer network communication signals such that the received wireless television communication signals and the received computer network communication signals can be displayed on the television, and buffer logic for buffering signals between the DSS processing circuitry and the Internet processing circuitry. A particular feature of the present invention is that the DSS processing circuitry includes means for presenting on the television a decimated video region for simultaneously displaying, in reduced form, programs that are currently being broadcast as well as a program guides logo in which there is displayed a miniature video of the current tuned channel.